


Forest Fires And Other Hazards of Middle Age

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin blows out the candles on his fortieth birthday cake.A special guest's there to offer some criticism.





	Forest Fires And Other Hazards of Middle Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magistera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistera/gifts).



“That’s one big forest fire.”

Calvin raised an eyebrow at Hobbes. Susie had slaved to make him chocolate cake from scratch.

“I wish Susie had listened to me and made a buttercream tuna frosting. This stuff is…” Hobbes tilted his head and inhaled. “I guess anything’s better than your mom’s casseroles..."

“Hobbes, my wife’s cooking is great!"

“Mister Bun says she uses store-bought frosting," said Hobbes.

“Mister Bun’s a dirty fink,” said Susie. She leaned over the top of the cake, kissing Calvin between the eyes. “Make a wish,” she told him.

He sucked in a huge breath, and exhaled.


End file.
